Not a Love Song
by Narya's Bane
Summary: Tonks gets annoyed with Sirius and ends up revealing just where her heart lies.


Author: I seem to be on a Harry Potter kick. Hmm. Well, here is another- this time, a Tonks/Sirius (kind of). Enjoy!

--------------- -----------------

Perhaps attempting to arrest Sirius Black upon first seeing him would have been a better idea than calmly shaking his hand and sitting down for a drink of fire-whiskey. Tonks had always assumed her calmness was due to the fact that Kingsley was there, and he wasn't making any move to arrest the supposed fleeing prisoner; perhaps, however, it had been his charms which captured her from the first when she thought again. He hadn't shown any fear, just smiled widely at her and offered a hand. Tonks had accepted the offer that night, and within a week found that this cousin of her mother's was indeed a fine fellow to chat with.

Nymphadora Tonks was, in fact, falling for his charms.

It took only one more week for Sirius to ask her to stay after the rest of the Order was leaving. Tonks had looked from the sad eyes to the clock on the wall and agreed it did, in fact, make sense for her to do so. A room was ready for her when bedtime was imminent, yet still both she and the bouncy Mr. Black ended up falling asleep on the couch.

And so it went...

Tonks, however, was not in the mood for HIM. Not right now. For as much as Sirius was sweet and kind to her, obviously everything her mother had once expected of her favorite cousin, the Black family tact had completely skipped over him. Tonks was therefore stuck at the desk and seriously considering homicide; she could claim it was self defense against the "notorious death eater Sirius Black" and report it to her superiors. Because she was honestly beginning to drown in work between her job as an auror and duty as a member of the Order, and Sirius was simply ignoring her inability to keep up. He had, in fact, had not even noticed...

"Dora, coz, how are you? Your tone seems a little pale and your hair is...wonky."

Find, so he had noticed. "Wonky?"

"Blue with mousy stripes."

Tonks sighed. "Just tired, Sirius."

"Lay down if you need."

"Not like that," Tonks assured. "I'm just- I'm in over my head, Sirius."

There was a pause for just a moment before Sirius suggested, "Just kep your chin up, Tonks; you'll make it."

That was NOT what the pink-haired auror wanted to hear. It was, in fact, quite the opposite. She was drowning, and all he could say is that she was supposed to breath? It made little sense to her. "Sirius, can you just...let me be a minute?"

Sirius settled back into the couch of the main sitting room in Grimmauld Place for all of ten seconds before interrupting her again. "I was actually hoping I might..."

"Might what?"

"Just, did you want to move in here? With me? It's closer to your office and you'll not have to go far for the Order meetings. Might help you recover a bit if you're feeling overwhelmed."

Tonks sat back from the desk, hair turning a bit red at the edges. Sirius looked at her with an innocent grimmace, scooting over for what he considered her certain acceptance and the following rush to join him on the cushions...

"I'll think about it," she whispered, turning back to her parchment hoping to finish some more work.

"Why think?"

A touchy subject, perhaps, but one that Tonks had an easy answer to. "I... don't know."

"I thought we were beginning to get on, Dora."

She halted in the middle of her sentence. "Get on?"

"As in a relationship. As in, I fancy you, Tonks. Is that a suprise?"

"You're my mum's cousin."

"There have been closer marriages in the Black family, and they went all right."

Tonks went back to her paper, but found that she couldn't even make sense of what she'd been writing. Her head reeled. Sirius Black was interested in her? Of all the crazy... only it wasn't crazy, because they had been growing fairly close, and it was only naturaly he might want to see if there was anything further in their relationship. Then again, it wasn't as though he had all that many options as this moment in time.

"Why me?" she asked quietly.

"Why not?"

Tonks felt the flare start in her cheeks, and was certain it went to her hair until it was bright red-orange. "Why not? WHY NOT? Sirius Black, you are egotistical and- and... and... I will not move in here for you, will not be your little amusement simply because YOU want to feel close to somebody again."

Sirius went quiet, eyes filling with some tears, but he did not fight back or resist when Tonks stood from her place and huffed into the kitchen- getting away from him, possibly to something more productive than sitting with her... her... friend and being annoyed when he looked over her shoulder or flirted with her.

Maybe she had been harsh. He was lonely, of course, being stuck in this house; nobody should be without company, without love... but then again, if he was using her, doing his best to be charming in her presence because she was his best bet at having somebody hold him, was that fair to anybody? Another thought and Tonks realized that the answer was a qualified no, causing her to feel quite relieved at the fact she had blown up in his face. Clumsily, she set about making some tea in an attempt to do something useful while she considered why she was not interested in being Sirius Black's kept woman.

Sirius had money, that was certain, as it stayed in his family. So too staying with him was a safe alternative to searching out another lover, or keeping within the confines of the Auror Department. His youthful interior would fit with her own bouyancy well...

No. Youthful exuberance, money, and safety were not what Tonks was looking for right now. Not in the middle of the war. She knew better than to settle for that; she needed a connection if she was going to be in love, and Sirius did not inspire that in her. Better to let him down now and remain his friend than lead him along...

"Tonks."

She turned from the stovetop to see Sirius come in, a sad frown on his face. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Tonks let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "So am I. I over-reacted."

"I had no right to ask you to stay with me. You're right- we can be friends, closest pals even- but there aren't any sparks between us."

Tonks smiled. "Thank you for understanding Sirius."

A laugh greeted her. "You're a friend now. You can call me Padfoot."

"Very well, Padfoot."

The two sat down at the table, taking tea together when the kettle whistled. Chatter went on about everything from the weather to the return of Voldemort, and to Harry... finally resting on the old days of the Marauders. Both were smiling widely, enjoying the company, when soft footsteps came from the door to where they were talking. While still carrying on conversation, Tonks made up another cup of tea for their third arrival- whoever it might be...

Only to drop the cup when she turned to see who had joined them.

"Moony! How are you?" Sirius greeted.

"Doing well Padfoot, Nymphadora."

Dora's hair changed to a bright pink in spite of herself, and Sirius watched on with a cunning grin.

"Er, wotcher, Remus."

"She's one of us now," Sirius commented.

"Tonks? A marauder?"

"Honorary of course," the wry Padfoot added.

"Of course."

Dora blushed. "Come now Padfoot..."

"Padfoot?" Remus asked, eyes twinkling. "This is serious. Do I hear bells in your future?"

Sirius laughed. "Quite the opposite."

Remus chuckled. "I'll be back, just want to clean up before I take a spot of tea. If you don't mind, Dora?"

Tonks watched as he left, only when he had exited using a charm to fix the cup and pour more tea.

"You know," Sirius pondered, "you could still move in. I had recently asked Moony, and I think he's going to take me up on the offer."

As Nymphadora Tonks dropped the cup, shattering it again, Sirius could only laugh. Oh yes, things were turning out for the benefit of everyone after all.

---------------- --------------------

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it, or you need one  
You see, I'm not gonnar write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking it  
If you're on your way I'm not gonna ask you to say.  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today.  
If your heart is nowhere in it I don't want it for a minute.  
But I'll walk the seven seas if I have a reason to write a love song today.

- Sara Bareilles


End file.
